


Stay the Night

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Max gets a new protector, Protectiveness, Val is kinda sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri's race was more than shit, but he gets unexpected support from Max. They go home together, but the night doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write a fic with an unusual pairing, and then it got a mind of it's own and this happened :0

After the race, Valtteri just got in the car and drove away from the track. He didn’t want anything to do with today’s race anymore, he just needed to get out of it. He tiredly wiped at his face as he left the circuit, driving in a completely random direction. 

His phone rang, someone from the team, but Valtteri ignored it. They could all fuck off for the rest of the day. It was rare he lost his patience like this, incredibly so, but being called ‘wingman’ had been the last drop. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. 

He was no one’s wingman, especially not Lewis’s. He normally got along quite well with the Brit, but he still felt like Lewis still expected him to selflessly help him wherever he went. 

He let out a frustrated groan and hit his hand flat on the steering wheel. He tried to be a good team player, but it wasn’t getting him anywhere.

Realising he was getting too fed up now, he diverted the car to a parking lot, stopping it in the furthest corner. He took out a bottle of water with trembling hands and took a sip, trying to calm himself.

Not only had he lost his temper more than once on track today, he had shown others his emotions, and it made him seem weak. 

He looked up when he heard another car park next to him. Someone got out and walked over to his car, and it was unmistakably Max. Valtteri frowned, unsure what the Dutchman was doing here.

The Dutchman rounded the car to the passenger side, giving Val an awkward wave. Valtteri sighed but unlocked the doors, allowing him to get in. He didn’t look at the Red Bull driver, but he felt Max’s eyes on him. 

“Are you okay..?” Max tried quietly. Valtteri shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” he answered. He was already regretting letting the younger man into the car, and it had barely been a minute. He didn’t even know Max too well, only that he was young and sometimes reckless. He hardly seemed like someone who would be able to give him advice.

“He is a fucking idiot for calling you that.” Max remarked, clearly talking about Toto. Valtteri let out a shaky breath.

“Everyone knows already, it doesn’t matter.” Valtteri muttered. Max let out a huf.

“It does. It’s unfair.” he grumbled. Valtteri glanced at him.

“Why are you here?” he asked, sharper than he had meant to. Max shrugged, not the least bit impressed by Val’s cold demeanor. 

“I left the track same time you did, saw you were not really feeling great. I eh… thought it was better to check up on you.” Valtteri didn’t answer. Max shifted in the seat so he could face Valtteri properly. 

“My hotel is not too far from her, they have a quiet bar there and you look like you need a drink.” Max said. Valtteri gave him a half-hearted glare, but started to car.

“Are you even old enough to drink.” he muttered under his breath. Max just chuckled.

“Just go.”

~~

It was only halfway through the second glass that Valtteri even looked at Max, the Dutchman sipping quietly on a beer next to him. 

“You didn’t really have a great race either, or a long one.” he remarked. Max pursed his lips.

“No. But, yeah… I don’t know… could have been worse I guess.” he said, pushing his fingers against the condensation that had dripped down from the beer bottle to the bar. He peeked up at the Finn.

“I’m probably the last person you want to hear this from, but you deserve more.” Max mumbled. Valtteri huffed.

“Maybe. But I’ll just have to make do, hope it will be better after the break.” Valtteri mumbled. Max nodded. 

“Yeah…” 

They settled into silence again. After a moment, Valtteri threw the last of the vodka back and stood up.

“Well I better get going…” he murmured, before stilling. “Your car is still at that parking place though…” he said awkwardly. Max shrugged.

“I can take a taxi tomorrow to pick it up, it’s fine” his cheeks coloured a little. Valtteri raised an eyebrow.

“Or....” he mused, leaning against the bar, watching the Dutchman with a slight hint of interest on his face.

“O-or what?” Max murmured, looking up at Valtteri through his lashes. Valtteri cocked his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I could stay?” he purred softly. He could use the distraction, have a good start to the summer break. Max bit his lip, his blush intensifying.

“O-okay.” he whispered eventually.

Max blinked up at the Finn for a moment, tongue peeking out to wet his lips before chucking the last of his drink back and standing up. 

Valtteri did the same, leaning against the bar as he watched Max fumbled a little, clearly a little out of his debt with the whole situation

“Come on then.” Max mumbled, before walking away. Valtteri followed after him, eying him calmly while Max kept glancing back in a rather skittish fashion.

In the elevator, Max turned to him as if he wanted to say something, but then bit his lip and looked away. He refrained from making eye contact with the Finn afterwards until they were at his room.

Max fumbled a little with his key, almost dropping it, before finally successfully opening the door. 

“So…” Max mumbled as Valtteri closed the door behind him. Valtteri sighed and walked over, gently grasping Max’s face between his hands before bringing their lips together. Max whimpered and parted his lips, allowing the older man to lick into his mouth. 

Valtteri guided him over to the bed, Max letting out a huff when the matres pressed against the back of his legs, causing him to fall onto his back on the covers.

Valtteri kneeled over him, trailing kisses over the side of his neck until he heard Max gasp before trying to pull away. 

Valtteri let him, watching him in concern as Max scrambled to the other side of the bed, chest heaving.

“I’m sorry.” Max whimpered, burying his face in his hands. “I-I’m weak… I shouldn’t…” he let out a sob. Valtteri watched with a rather flabbergasted expression. 

He scooted closer and hesitantly placed his hand on Max’s arm.

“It’s fine, we don’t have to… I’m sorry.” he murmured. “You’re not weak Max.” he added. Max peeked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I should have….” he mumbled, before letting out another sob. “My dad was right I really am weak, I can’t even… with you….” Valtteri frowned. He had heard from the other drivers that something was off about Max’s father, but he had never quite realised it had this much of an effect on the young Dutchman.

Fuelled by a sudden urge of protectiveness, Valtteri drew Max into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Max let out a surprised whimper but cuddled close.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Max.” he whispered. “And that does not make you weak.”

Max pushed away a little to look up at the Finn while wiping the remainders of tears of his cheeks. Valtteri gave him a small smile in return. 

“Thank you.” Max whispered, leaning in and lightly brushing their lips together. Valtteri only kissed back slightly, not wanting to push him too far. But when Max let out a soft moan and parted his lips, the kiss turned more feverish. 

When Max’s hands tugged at his shirt, it was Valtteri’s turn to pull away.

“No.” he said hoarsely, tugging Max’s hands away from his shirt and holding them in his own. Max whimpered and averted his eyes. 

“Sorry… I understand why you don’t want to, it’s fine.” Max weezed out before Valtteri could speak. Valtteri sighed, already knowing what Max was thinking.

“It’s not because I don’t want you, I just want to be sure you want to as well.” Valtteri soothed. “It’ll be better not to right now, but maybe we could meet another time?” he added huskily. Max let out a soft noise and cuddled close, hugging the Finn tightly.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Valtteri smiled gently, resting his head against the Dutchman’s.

“No problem.” he answered. He felt Max relax in his hold and gently maneuvered himself until he was laying on his back,pulling Max against his side. 

The Dutchman was starting to fall asleep, making Valtteri’s smile grow.

“You’re not worthless Max.” he said softly. Max only let out a hum in return before his breathing evened out.

Valtteri sighed, and wrapped his arms more securely around the younger man. No matter how tough Max made himself look, he was vulnerable, and Valtteri vowed to himself protect him. 

It was strange, until today, he barely even knew the young Dutchman, hadn’t bothered to even hold a conversation with him and had pushed Kimi’s and Seb’s comments aside when those two had expressed their concern for the young man. But they had been right, and Valtteri regretted not knowing sooner. 

Max yawned and pressed his face in the crook of Val’s neck, letting out a strangled sound. Valtteri kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re fine Max.” he cooed. Max let out a sigh and relaxed. Valtteri closed his eyes again, taking comfort as well in the warmth from the young man at his side. 

He suddenly felt Max shift again, and a pair of soft lips press against his for the third time that night.

“Night Val.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VALTTERI :3 <3  
> Also, excuse me if this chapter is waaaaaay too fluffy, I just couldn't stop myself (these 2 are just such flipping angels oh my word :3 )

Valtteri sighed, looking at the time on his phone. It was already past 10AM, and he could hardly remember the last time he had slept this long. He also saw he had loads of messages wishing him a Happy Birthday, which made a small smile tug at Valtteri’s lips. He was spending his birthday alone this year, which sucked, but at least his friends and family hadn’t completely forgotten about him.

He tensed when there was a knock at his door, he certainly wasn’t expecting anyone. He got up, walking over to the door and opening it before realising he still hadn’t put on a shirt. 

Max blushed when he saw Valtteri’s bare chest and quickly brought his eyes back up to the Finn’s face.

“H-hi, happy birthday.” the Dutchman murmured shyly, holding out a slightly lopsided rose in Valtteri’s direction. “Sorry… when I get nervous I sometimes eh, fiddle around with things… I eh, kinda fucked it up a little.” he explained. Valtteri smiled and accepted the flower.

“Thank you, Max.” he said, a genuine smile on his features now as he opened the door further to let Max in. “Wait here for a second, I’ll get dressed.” Valtteri said with a chuckle. Max eyes fell to his chest and stomach again and he swallowed thickly.

“I eh… I don’t mind.” he said. Valtteri blinked but then nodded, settling for just grabbing his hoodie of the back of the sofa and pulling it on, not bothering to close it as he sat down next to Max.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” he said as the younger man fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve. “But it’s a nice surprise.” he added as Max blushed and looked away. 

“I heard you were spending your birthday by yourself, and I eh… figured you might want some company.” Max said shyly, scooting a little closer to the Finn. Valtteri smiled.

“Yes, thank you.” he answered. He was just about to add something when Max’s phone beeped, the Dutchman looking at the text before swallowing thickly and turning off the device all together.

“My dad... “ he said softly when Valtteri gave him a questioning look. Valtteri sighed and squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. 

Suddenly, Fanni bounded into the room, the pup barking excitedly as it jumped up against Max’s legs, licking his face. Max chuckled and allowed the pup to hug close, patting her head. 

“Fanni, maahan! Down!” Valtteri chuckled. “yritä käyttäytyä kerran!” he added. Max gave him a confused expression. 

“I told her to behave for once.” Valtteri clarified. Max snorted.

“Finnish sounds weird.” he said, wrinkling his nose up a little. Valtteri huffed.

“Dutch sounds crazy.” he quickly retorted. Max shrugged.

“I know.” he answered with a grin. Valtteri chuckled and told Fanni to go to her blanket in the corner of the room. 

“Valtteri…” Max suddenly said softly. Valtteri turned back from where he was looking at his little dog, and found Max had scooted even closer, his blue eyes wide as he shyly rested his hand on Valtteri’s thigh. Valtteri didn’t move as Max leaned in, his plump lips slowly moving over Val’s. 

Valtteri hesitantly kissed back, letting Max take the lead. Max crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs before suddenly tensing as he pulled away from his lips slightly.

“Sorry…” he murmured, his cheeks a deep red. Valtteri smiled softly and leaned in again, bringing their lips together a second time. Max sighed into the kiss as Valtteri ran a hand down the length his spine, trying to comfort the younger man. 

Max’s hands slipped below Valtteri’s hoodie, slightly cold as they pressed against his skin. Max pulled away again, an almost dreamy look on his face.

Suddenly, he yawned, quickly hiding his mouth behind his hand. Valtteri chuckled, brushing some wayward strands of hair out of Max’s face. Max smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, I came here without really stopping for some sleep, only slept a little in the plane…” he explained. Valtteri blinked in surprise, bringing the man a little closer.

“You can take a nap now if you want? Or a shower, or bath..?” he asked as Max snuggled against him, his eyes tiredly closing. 

“Bath would be nice…” Max murmured, pressing his face in the crook of Valtteri’s shoulder. Valtteri chuckled and slowly got up, Max instinctively wrapping his legs around Valtteri’s waist as he got lifted up. Valtteri carried Max to the bathroom, the Dutchman whining slightly as Valtteri tried to set him down again.

“Take a bath Max, we can cuddle afterwards.” Valtteri chuckled as he turned on the taps. Max sleepily stood near the bath, eying the warm water with a content smile. Valtteri couldn’t resist pressing a last kiss to Max’s lips, the younger man humming in return and rewarding Valtteri with a soft smile. 

Valtteri went back into the living room to give Max some privacy, waiting patiently for Max to return. When over an hour had passed, he started to get a little concerned. He stood up from the couch and walked back to the bathroom, opening the door to the terrace on the way there so Fanni could play outside for a moment. 

“Max?” he tried gently, knocking on the door. Mxaa did not answer. Valtteri tried again, a little harder this time. When Max still didn’t answer, Valtteri felt fear tug at his chest and tried the door, which was unlocked. 

“I’m coming in Max.” he warned, before cautiously peeking around the door. He let out a sigh in relief at what he saw. Max was curled up in the bath, slightly on his side. He was snoring softly as he rested his head on his folded arm. Valtteri moved closer and kneeled down at the side of the bath.

“Max?” he tried softly, carding his fingers through Max’s hair. Max hummed and his eyes fluttered open.

“Valtteri…” he murmured, trying to cuddle closer before realising where he was. He let out a squeak and blushed, trying to cover himself up a little. Valtteri pointedly kept his eyes on Max’s face, smiling gently at him.

“Get out, kulta, the water must be cold by now. If you dry off, I’ll get you some more comfortable clothes, okay?” Valtteri said gently, kissing Max’s temple. Max shivered, the water indeed very cold now, and nodded. 

“Thank you.” he murmured, slowly sitting up a little before shyly peeking up at Valtteri. Valtteri chuckled, throwing a large fluffy towel in his direction which Max only barely caught, before leaving the room. He gathered a pair of old sweats and a soft long sleeved shirt, handing them as Max came out of the bathroom in his boxers. Max quickly pulled them on, the shirt swamping his thinner frame slightly.

“I brought my own stuff you know…” Max said, pointing to his backpack in the corner. Valtteri smiled.

“I like seeing you in my clothes.” he said softly, walking over and tugging at Max’s sleeve.

“Come on.” Valtteri murmured, walking over to the bed and sitting down with his back against the headboard. Max moved after him and got onto the bed as well, looking at Valtteri through his lashes. Valtteri wordlessly held out his arm, making Max grin and cuddle up against his side, one arm thrown over Valtteri’s chest and their legs tangled together. Valtteri smiled at how well they fitted together like this, Max’s head just below his chin as the young man let out a content hum.

“Happy Birthday Valtteri.” Max repeated, tilting his head up slightly so he could brush their lips together. Valtteri smiled into the kiss, bringing him closer.

“Thank you. You are one of the best presents I ever had.” Valtteri whispered. Max’s eyes widened a little, but he gave Valtteri a lopsided grin. 

“Now I regret not wearing a bow.” he teased, finally relaxing completely for once. Valtteri noticed and nuzzled the side of Max’s neck.

“You don’t need a bow, you are already precious enough.”


End file.
